1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns methods of joining tubing sections, and more particularly, in joining the tube sections to each other in a transverse direction, as in making branching connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The making of tubing or piping joints of the type in which one tube is joined to a second tube extending along a transverse direction without the use of fittings, is commonly done in the manufacture of refrigerant assemblies such as headers, etc. and other similar applications. The economics of these applications are such that the added expense of tube fittings would be prohibitive, and conventional practice is to directly join the connected tube elements by welding, brazing or soldering the tube elements together. Since no fittings are used, it is necessary to provide fixturing to properly position one tube with respect to each other while the mechanical joining process is carried out as by soldering or brazing of the joint. This fixturing is particularly necessitated in those applications in which tubes of similar size are so joined since one tube may not be securely positioned within the opening formed in the other tube without causing the branch tube to protrude substantially into the main or body tube element creating a restriction within the body tube. This fixturing adds to the capital investment necessary for the manufacture of the tubing assemblage, and also adds considerably to the labor involved in the process and would be a major hindrance in any attempt to automate the manufacturing process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of joining tubular elements to each other in transverse or intersecting directions in which the locating of the tubes during the welding or other joining process is carried out without the use of fixturing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a method which does not necessitate the use of fittings in making the joints.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method which is applicable to mating tubing elements of similar or the same size.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a method which does not involve elaborate equipment or any particularly complex forming processes on the tubes themselves.